


Door to Door

by Lisse



Series: really dumb Supernatural crossovers [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Captain America (Movies), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, N Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before trying the whole resurrection thing, Heaven decides to go through the Winchester family tree looking for distant relatives.</p><p>(or: four people who kicked an angel out of their house.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door to Door

**i. second cousin twice removed**

Leah O'Reilly was twenty-two years old when she helped blow up a hellgate and save the world, quite some time ago. This presents something of a problem. She is not a hunter, not exactly, but she knows about things that most humans don't and is not inclined to take much on faith.

Through her mother, she is related to the Winchesters and the Righteous Man. She is the about as close to the bloodline as anyone is likely to get.

She doesn't say yes, of course. She doesn't say no, either. What she says, absurdly, is "I think you're asking the wrong twin."

The angel blinks at her, confused. "No," he says. "I'm quite sure I am not."

This is completely accurate. The brother - the one who does not see things in absolutes, who actually climbed down into Hell and pulled someone out - is meant for a different, more fallen archangel entirely.

Being informed of this doesn't make Leah say yes. It does, however, make her demonstrate that she knows how to banish things just as well as her distant relatives.

(Through their father - or more accurately, through what their father _was_ \- Leah O'Reilly and her brother Luke are one very small step removed from something very dangerous.)

The angels decide to move on.

 

 

**ii. third cousin once removed**

The town is the smallest and poorest place in one of the smallest and poorest corners of America. It is saddled with all the simple human things that end small human worlds every day: no jobs, no opportunities, no help from politicians corrupt in small and petty and uniquely human ways.

But it also has the Ellis family. Mr. Ellis knew nothing of the supernatural - he died in a work accident, nothing suspicious about it except normal human neglect and greed - but he liked the woods and enjoyed hunting season in his quiet way.

And if angels were what most people believed them to be, his younger girl Rosemary would seem to be the perfect vessel. She is a kind and well-liked child, as pretty and fragile as her mother and not quite out of elementary school yet. There is something perfectly cherubic about her fine-boned face and wide eyes and her dreams of being a nurse when she grows up.

(Angels are not what people think they are.)

"Come any closer and I shoot you," Rosemary's big sister says, holding a hunting rifle and planting herself between Rosemary and the man who just appeared in their living room.

Kate Ellis has the best aim in the state, although she will never know this. After her little sister, everything else in her life is a distant barely-considered last priority, the end of the world included.

"No," she says. " _No_."

The angels move on.

 

 

**iii. fourth cousin**

The angels are reluctant to try this particular relative.

He resembles the Righteous Man in ways that other potential vessels do not. He is a fighter and a leader - a protector. He _knows_ things. He has saved the world several times over.

The thing is, that resemblance isn't necessarily a good thing.

"Do you know how many apocalypses I've had to deal with already?" Charles Gunn asks. "What part of 'no' are you not getting?"

(He had the strength to kill his little sister, once. What was left of her, anyway.)

The angels decide, on balance, that it might be wiser to look for someone who doesn't have such a thorough knowledge of the supernatural and who doesn't have a lighter and holy oil at the ready.

They move on.

 

 

**iv. fourth cousin thrice removed**

The apartment is small and as neat as might be expected. The man living there is quite old, after all, and has never been in the best of health. But he is devout - on this the angels all agree; his prayers are clear as bells - and while he himself is not a soldier, many of his grandchildren are. He is so far removed from the Righteous Man that stepping any further away would dilute all power out of the bloodline, but at least he believes.

"No."

The angel doesn't look surprised, not exactly, but something startled slips into his words when he asks why not.

If he is listening for hesitation in the old man's voice, there is none. "There's nothing glorious about that many people dying."

It occurs to the angel that perhaps they have made a miscalculation. The old man is devout, yes, and the lines he has drawn between Good and Bad are just as clear-cut as Heaven's - but his lines are in a very different place.

There is something dangerous about a good man with faith.

"Get out of my apartment," Steven Rogers says.

The angels move on.

 

  
 **(v.)**

("Right," Zachariah says and claps his hands. "On to Plan B.")


End file.
